This invention is a device for removing mucus from the nostils of infants, toddlers, and others who are unable to expel mucus by themselves.
The well known rubber syringe is the only relevant prior art that I know. A rubber syringe takes in fluid when its bulbous portion, after being squeezed or compressed, is relaxed to return to its normal configuration. The suction or vacuum pressure created at the tube end of such a syringe is approximately 0.25 mm Hg.